Ashes
by ninjaskarn
Summary: My friend needs help. She's been through many tragedies. She's taking it all the wrong way. Please... help her. HitsuHina. IchiRuki. AU.
1. Prologue

Ashes

**Ashes**

Prologue: Cry for Help

"Dear Mr. Toshiro Hitsugaya,

My best friend is in a dire need of professional help.

Her life has been full of struggle and despair. Her parents died in a terrible fire when she was two. Her distant relatives pay for her housing, food, schooling, clothes, etc.

She's very unemotional now and she's depressed.

Her first relationship was bad. The guy would abuse and rape her. Then one day he beat the living shit out of her and ran away.

All of this drama and abuse has caused her to be emo. She had numerous cuts on her arms and bruises everywhere.

I'm her only friend, yet she doesn't take advantage of that fact that I'm here for her. When I try to help her, she tells me to go away.

I guess she's rather be alone and miserable than let me help her. I got my brother to consider adopting her into our family, but she refuses.

My friend's name is Momo Hinamori. She's a twelfth grader, as am I. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. Her address, phone number, and picture, is on the attachment to this letter.

I really need your help, Mr. Hitsugaya. All the other psyches just sent me a letter back saying they're either too busy or don't know how to help her. I heard you are a prodigy. Surely, you can figure out a way to help her.

Phoenixes can be revived from the ashes.

Sincerely,

Kuchiki, Rukia"

"Taicho!" Rangiku called. The boy walked out of his office and walked over to her desk. She handed him the paper. The prodigy quickly skimmed over the letter. Rangiku looked at the photograph that was in the envelope.

"She's pretty cute" the woman said.

The young psych who was still reading said, "This one's gonna be a challenge."

"Your usual approach isn't going to work on this one." She pointed her finger in the air for emphasis.

"What makes you say that?" he looked at her.

"Well, for one, she's the same age as you. Two, she's a girl. And, three, form the letter, we can determine that she's stubborn."

"What do you suppose I do?"

"Court her" Rangiku stated casually.

"Wh-what?!" he was shocked. He's never actually been in a relationship.

"It'd be a learning experience."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. Why would I joke about this! This is more important that sake!" She stood in his face.

"Okay," he muttered and put the letter down on her messy desk.

"Are you going to do it?" Rangiku asked.

"Unless you have an ulterior motive for me courting her," he crossed his arms.

"No! No!" She waved her hands in front of her. "Operation Phoenix is a go!"

…. There was a brief pause.

"That was really gay" he said.

"Did you read the quote at the bottom 'Phoenixes can be revived from the ashes.'?"

"Yeah I read it but what you said was gay." He started to walk away. "I'm off then." As soon as he was out of the office, Rangiku chuckled to herself.

**End of Prologue**

So this is the prologue to this story. I really hope you liked it and I hope you stay tuned for the rest of this story. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Please Review!


	2. Ch 1 The State of Her

Ashes

A/N

First chapter! I hope u like it! BTW: Rukia is the narrator!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR KSWISS

**Ashes**

Chapter 1: The State of Her

I knew she was home so I knocked on the pale blue door. I don't know why though. I already knew she wouldn't open it.

I sent the letter to Toshiro Hitsugaya the other day. He should have it by now. Now he's either on his way or writing a response that he can't help her.

I sat on Momo's dusty stoop. It took me a long time to get to sleep. I was worried that my plea for help would be ignored, yet again. Ichigo called me last night too. He said he couldn't get to sleep either. So I ended up talking to him until four in the morning and finally fell asleep. It's around noon now and I woke up an hour ago.

I'm super tired, but I'm glad it's the summer! If this were during school, I'd be too overwhelmed to do anything at all. I was so tired that I didn't even bother to change out of my sleepwear. I was wearing my plain grey sweats with an off-white tank-top. I just slipped on my black flip-flops and walked over here. It took me a while because I was subconscious of where I was going.

I hope… Momo doesn't mind… if I were to just… rest my eyes for a teensy bit…

* * *

I felt someone shake me from my shoulder. Where am I? The last thing I remember was going to Momo's house and sitting on her stoop after she didn't open the door…Crap! My eyes shot open and I sit up quickly, shocking the person who woke me. Person? More like boy. I rubbed my eyes and took a closer look at him. The dude was wearing some dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and black and blue KSwiss. He was pretty handsome; snow white gravity defying hair, eye color a mix of turquoise and jade, his eyes were stern and mysterious, tan skin. He reminds me a lot of Ichigo, except that this boy is as tall as me.

"Are you Ms. Kuchiki?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Who wants to know?" I yawn.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," he says. I stand up, eyes wide.

"Seriously?" I pretty much yelled. "I didn't think you'd actually come!"

"Why wouldn't I? I have a job to help people," He crossed his arms. "So, what are you doing sleeping on a porch?" I shake my head.

"Long night," I said. "I came here around noon but she didn't open the door. I ended up dozing off. Oh what time is it?"

"Five till six," He checked his chrome watch.

"I highly suggest sleeping on a bed," I rub my neck and he snorts.

"So, she home?" He averted his gaze toward the house.

"I wouldn't know." He walked passed me and knocked on the door. But there was no answer. He went down the steps and headed toward the side of the house. Confused, I followed him, trying to figure out what he could be up to. He stopped in front of an open window.

"What are you…" I trailed off as I saw him take out the screen of the window and open it. He set the screen down and climbed through. I sighed and climbed in as well.

"I knew you were a psychological expert but I didn't know you were an expert in B&Es," He walked around the house for a bit but stopped in the kitchen. He motioned for me to come over and I obliged. I followed his gaze and saw Momo curled up, asleep, in the middle of the kitchen. She had a knife in her hand. My eyes widened slightly. Toshiro looked completely unfazed in contrast. He walked over to her. He took careful steps to not disturb her. The boy kneeled and put a hand on the knife. He used his other hand to apply pressure to her hand. In a flash, he switched the knife with his hand. **1.** He held the knife out behind him. I walked over and grabbed it. I put it on the counter.

"Should we wake her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Listen; don't tell anyone I'm a shrink. I'm trying a different method to help her." He said. I kneeled next to him and looked at him, waiting for what his 'method' is. "My stupid secretary suggested that I court her." I glared at him.

"If your doing this for your own selfish, perverse-"

"Kuchiki; 1 I'm not like that, 2 I'm not interested, 3 I don't want to but I know it'll work, since everything else backfired," he interrupted. He looked at me completely seriously.

"Okay, I'm going to trust you," I said. "But what's going to happen when she's normal and you're job is done?"

"I'll stay with her until she breaks up with me."

"What if she's not interested in _you_?" I asked. He smirked.

"You haven't heard much about me, have you?"

"You're not as popular here. You're not in Tokyo anymore, buddy," I frowned at him.

"Well, in Tokyo, I get fanmail and fangirls," His smirk faded. "They'll send letters and gifts to me. I think it's completely absurd but at least it'll work for something." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you cocky, arrogant, little-" my muttering was interrupted by a moan.

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N

I really hope u liked it!! I think I like the next two chapters the most so far.

Thank you for reading. Thanks to all who reviewed the prologue!!

He switched the knife with his hand and put enough pressure so his cold hand seemed like the knife.

Please review!!


	3. Ch 2 Another White Lie

A/N

2nd chap. Hope u like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Scion!!

**Ashes**

**Chapter 2: **Another White Lie

We looked at Momo. She squeezed her eyes as if they could close any more. Then her eyes opened slowly. When she saw us, she sat up and looked at us, shocked.

"Hey Momo," I started with an awkward smile. "Don't ask how we got in here but this is my…cousin, Toshiro Hitsugaya." I looked over to him. His eyes were studying her. Her gaze went to him and then lowered to their connected hands. He looked at their hands as well and quickly let go.

"Sorry" he simply apologized.

"O…k… What are you guys doing here?" She looked between both of us. I winced. I had to think fast.

"Um…well…Toshiro, um, is here to visit and I decided to come check up on you," I smiled sheepishly.

"So what are _you_ doing here?" Momo asked him, quite rudely I might add. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"I have nothing to do and Rukia was going to show me around after." He replied, like he was bored. 'That actor' I thought.

"Why were you holding my hand?"

"I didn't was to wake you by just taking the knife away so I switched it with my hand. Why were you asleep in the kitchen, on the floor, with a knife in your hand?" Who'da thunk that Toshiro was skilled as a private investigator as well as burglar, actor, and psych. Momo glared at him.

"That's none of _your_ business," she spat out.

"Whatever. Look, I'm sorry. I'm a little overprotective sometimes." He sighed. "I wouldn't want a pretty girl like yourself getting hurt." He smiled and looked at her arm. Momo blushed and followed his gaze to her arms, which was filled with cuts. She tried to cover it with her sleeve but he grabbed her arm gently and turned it over. He looked at the cuts as his fingers brushed them. He looked up and their eyes locked.

"Did it hurt?"

'I feel like such a third wheel' I thought. I looked at both of them. Momo was automatically falling for the stupid plan. Toshiro is either now interested or a really good actor. They were starring deeply into each other's eyes.

Momo never answered his question but they just couldn't tear their eyes away from each other. I think they had forgotten I was there. I looked around. The sky had darkened and the moon was now showing. I got up and cleared my throat. They both looked at me. Without a word, I went over to the counter to turn on a lamp. As I reached for the switch, I saw the knife and I grimaced slightly. I went to the living room and turned on a lamp there.

Toshiro let go of her arm and stood up. Momo stood as well.

"How long are you going to be here?" she asked.

"As long as you want me to be." He replied smoothly.

"Hey Hitsugaya. We gotta get your sleeping arrangements arranged so we gotta go." I walked back into the kitchen. He looked at me and nodded. "Catch ya later then Momo. Don't be a stranger." And with that, I exited the house.

Toshiro looked back at Momo.

"Rukia an' me are here to help you and be your friends so call me if you need anything. Just call Rukia for my number." He smiled sincerely. "I'll see you later." He pecked her cheek and left her in the kitchen.

Outside, Toshiro and I walked down the street.

"Did you drive here?" I asked him.

"Yeah. My car's right there," he pointed at a black Scion TC a little while down the road.

"Sweet. That's a nice car," I said, as we got closer. We both got in the car and I admired the black interior: the seats, the dashboard, etc. I don't get it. My brother is super rich yet he can't buy me a car like this!

"You better watch where you leave this thing. I might steal it," I said and we both laughed.

"So where are we headed?" he asked me as the car roared to life. It made a nice clean sound because of the intake.

"My boyfriend's house. Keep going straight and I'll tell you when to turn."

"Did you walk here?"

"Mm-hmm. My brother, Byakuya, won't buy me a car."

"So do you live alone with your brother?"

"Yes. He married my sister but she died when I was young and he adopted me, so I just call him brother. I was an orphan before that."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm an orphan too. I never knew my parents and as far as I'm concerned, they're dead to me." I looked at him surprised but he kept his eyes on the road. 'I guess that's just how he is.' I looked back to the road and instructed him to take a right.

"Hey, when we get to my boyfriends house, the first thing you should say to him is that you're my cousin."

"Okay. Why?"

"Uh…he's a lot like you."

"How so?"

"Overprotective." I said slowly.

"Ah," he said. "Got'cha."

"Besides that I'm sure you'll get along. You two are a lot alike." He snorts. It was starting to tick me off. "If you keep snorting, I'm going to mistake you for a pig." He chuckled slightly. I shook my head. I then told him to take a left and stop in front of a small clinic.

"You're boyfriend a doctor?" Toshiro asked me as we exited the vehicle.

"No but his dad." I replied. "I'm going to ask if you can stay here. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure." He said as I knocked on the door.

"It's just that my brother wouldn't like it if some dude he doesn't know and trust stayed with us. No offense. 'Cause I think you're cool. But…you get what I mean right?"

"Yeah I get it." After he said that, Ichigo opened the door.

"Hey Ichigo," I gave him a quick hug. Ichigo looked at Toshiro inquisitively.

"Hey I'm Toshiro. Rukia's cousin," he said and Ichigo's intimidating gaze softened to a little less than a frown. Well it's not intimidating to me, and probably not Toshiro either, but it works on most people. They shook hands.

"You guys here for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah and I have a favor to ask." I smiled.

"Come in." We all walked into the clinic and went up the stairs. We went through another door that led to the actual house.

"Aaah! My third daughter!" exclaimed Ichigo's dad, Isshin. He walked over from the couch in the living room and hugged me tightly.

"Dad! Quit it!" Ichigo yelled as he punched Isshin in the face. Once again, I could breathe!

"Right, I know. She's your girlfriend." Isshin said as he rubbed his nose and picked himself off the floor. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Toshiro had been silent as he observed the confrontation. I wouldn't blame him. "Who's this?" Isshin directed toward him.

"Isshin, this is my cousin, Toshiro Hitsugaya," I introduced. Toshiro held his hand out for a handshake.

"The psychologist?"

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N

Thank you for reading. Hope you like it! Thank you all for reviewing!!

Hoo-hoo! I left it at a cliff! Don't hate me for it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Himiko Areess-**


	4. Ch 3 Beginning of Change

**Chapter 3: Beginning of Change**

Previously…

"_Isshin, this is my cousin Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro held out his hand for a handshake._

"_The psychologist?"_

'Shit! I'm such an idiot! Ichigo's dad is a doctor. Of course he's going to know who he is.' I thought. I mentally slapped myself. 'We're doomed!!'

"Yeah" Toshiro said. Isshin shook his hand.

"What brings you here?"

"My secretary keeps pestering me to take a couple weeks off work and I haven't visited Rukia in years." 'Freakin' actor, gives himself an excuse for absence from work and explains why Ichigo hasn't known about him.'

"Oh! This is so interesting! Come, come! Dinner is ready." The three of us looked at each other and followed the overly exited man.

Momo laid on her bed, deep in thought. She sighed. 'So tired… What a day!' she thought. 'But I can't say it wasn't interesting… I did meet Toshiro. He is really hot!' Momo smiled. 'And I think he likes me. I'm pretty sure he likes normal girls though… I'm far from normal. I could be like them too, though…' She sighed again and crawled into her bed.

"Oh! I'm stuffed!" I said. I turned to Yuzu. "I love you're cooking Yuzu." The small girl smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks you, Rukia-nee-san. I'm glad that you like it." I smiled back. I looked at Ichigo's father.

"Um, Isshin."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd mind if Toshiro could stay here until he goes back to Tokyo." I smiled at him.

"Oh, of course!"

"It's just that Byakuya and I aren't on the best of terms." 'Creative sun of a gun with a good memory.'

"I know that. Byakuya hates me." Ichigo added.

"I see, but it's no problem! My nephew can stay here as long as he likes!" Isshin said enthusiastically.

"Nephew?" Toshiro asked questioningly. He took a sip of water.

"Since Ichigo and Rukia have been dating for three years now, I expect them to get married in the near future and make me lots of grandchildren," He said. Toshiro almost chocked on his water. Karin burst out laughing. Ichigo and I blushed. "Since you're Rukia's cousin, you're now my nephew."

"Dad!" Ichigo shouted. Another glorious meal at the Kurosaki's.

* * *

Next Morning

Ichigo woke up. He looked at his alarm clock that read 10:30 am.

'Aw man…" he grumbled. He rolled over and sat up. He stretched his limbs and stood. Ichigo walked over the bathroom. He used the facility and brushed his teeth. He stumbled out of his room and went into the dining room. Karin was leaving to play soccer. Yuzu was cooking, Toshiro was sitting at the table, eating, and his father was nowhere to be found. Ichigo rubbed his eyes.

"Morning," he said as he sat down next to Toshiro. He grabbed a glad that was neatly placed on the table and poured himself some orange juice. "So Toshiro." He started. "Uh… tell us about yourself." Toshiro chuckled slightly and a little uncomfortably.

"Ah… where to start?" Toshiro said. "My uncle took me in when my parents abandoned me and left without a trace. He was a psych, too, and when he died when I was in high school, I thought I'd be one for him. Truth is, I could have been anything I wanted because I had high test scores and grades but I really didn't feel like doing anything else. I like helping people I guess." Yuzu came by and gave Ichigo a plate of food.

"I'm so sorry about your uncle, Toshiro-kun," she said politely. Toshiro smiled warmly at her.

"It's alright. Thank you for the food," he stood, bowed slightly to her in gratitude, then picked up his dishes, and washed them in the sink. Yuzu and Ichigo starred at him in shock.

"Such good manners," Yuzu whispered to Ichigo. "Unlike you."

"Remember how you treated Rukia-san when you two first met."

"Hey, she was just as bad as me." Ichigo shoved another bite into his mouth. Ass, how dare he say that about me?

"Okay whatever you say Ichigo." Yuzu walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

I woke up with a headache, or is it a migraine? How does anyone ever tell? I got up, went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and went to take a nice, long bath. I had warm water and kiddie bubbles. Unfortunately, my nice bath was interrupted with my cell phone. At first, I thought I'd just let it ring and I'd call that person back later when I recognized the special ringtone that was Momo's. She usually never calls me. That's not good. I quickly jumped out of the tub, all the while spilling water everywhere. I went to the cabinet and pulled out a purple towel and wrapped it around my body. I turned to the door but slipped on the water.

"Ow!!" I shouted in pain. I had hit my head on the cabinet and everything went black. That was the last thing I remembered.

When I woke up, I was in my bed, in my pajamas again.

'What the hell?' I thought. 'Who… what…?' I sat up and my head throbbed. I pulled my hand to my forehead, but instead of skin, I felt bandages. I tiredly groaned. Then Nii-sama came through the door.

"Would you care to explain what happened?" he asked. I sighed heavily.

"I went to take a bath cuz I had a massive headache. My cell phone rang and it was Momo, who never calls me, so I bolted from the tub. I grabbed a towel, slipped on the water, and hit my head on the counter. I don't remember anything after that." I explained.

"Hmm…" Byakuya said. He turned on his hells and exited my bedroom. I sighed once again. I turned my head toward my nightstand and grabbed my phone. I punched in some digits and put the phone to my ear.

"Yo." I heard a voice.

"Hey, berry head." I said. "Guess what stupid shit I did."

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked with sarcastic interest.

"I gave myself a concussion." I said. 'Wait for it….3…2…1…'

"What?!" Ichigo erupted. "You did what?!"

"Accident, it was an accident." Then I went on and continued to tell him what I just explained minutes ago to my brother.

* * *

"I can't believe that," Ichigo said. He stood up from the dining table and walked over to the living room where Toshiro and Yuzu were watching a movie. "You want me to come over?" Toshiro looked at him as he sat down. "Okay… alright… I'm coming over." He hung up the phone and rubbed his temples."

"What's up?" Toshiro asked. Ichigo sighed.

"Rukia, she hit her head and passed out." He answered.

"Is she alright?" Yuzu asked, her eyes straying away from the television.

"She said she's fine but I better go make sure."

"Aww!" Yuzu exclaimed. "How sweet and romantic!" Ichigo frowned.

"Thanks… I guess," he said.

"Want a ride?" Toshiro offered.

"Uh, sure." Ichigo said. They both stood and left to Toshiro's car.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

I got up form my bed and ran down our long fleet of stairs. It's a good thing Byakuya left for work. I opened the door, already knowing who was there. There stood my strawberry and my so called cousin. Ichigo wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, baka," I replied as we separated. Ichigo looked around.

"The devil isn't here, right?" Ichigo asked immaturely. I rolled my eyes.

"No, my brother is not here."

"So… you said Momo called you?" Toshiro, who finally spoke, asked. Realization hit.

"Oh shit!" I said. "Yeah she never calls me. I think it's something bad. We should go over to her house."

We pulled up to Momo's small abode and ran up to the door. The door was unlocked and we busted into the house. The three of us froze when we saw her.

"…Momo?"

**End of Chapter 3**

Haha! Another cliffhanger! Sorry! It's not what you'd expect though. Momo, I mean.

Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please make my day and review! Do this for a sick teenager. Yes…. I got sick…. again. Every year since when I got pneumonia when I was six, I've been getting sick five times a year. That's terrible. But then again it could be worse.

But this sick child enjoys getting reviews!!!!!!!!

Have a wonderful and brilliant day!!!!!!

-----Himiko Areess----


End file.
